Disposable diapers which include an absorbent structure extending from a crotch region into front and rear waist regions and elastics attached in the front and rear waist regions are known. For example, JP 2001-61890 A (PTL 1) discloses a disposable diaper in which waist elastic members are attached to the waist opening, and the waist elastic members exert elasticity in regions in which the absorbent structure is not positioned, while in a region in which the absorbent structure is positioned, the elasticity is substantially not exerted.